random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 106: Googlocalypse
Googlocalypse is the 6th Episode in the 5th Season of The Complien Show. Sypnosis Mayor Fernando wins the lottery, but ends up buying Google instead. With Google being the head rule of Complanet, things may get a little... silly. Script IT'S THE COMPLIENS SHOW OR SOMETHING! Starring the people you already know so why waste time restating it. Mayor Fernando: *on the phone* I won the lottery again! No I'd never rig the Scienceburg lottery to win all the money, who'd do that? Anyways thanks. How much money? ONE TRILLION! THAT'S ENOUGH TO TAKE OVER GOOGLE! ATTENTION CITIZENS! I am no longer mayor of Scienceburg. Citizens: *cheering in the background* Fernando: I'M MAYOR OF THE WORLD! Citizens: *boo/mumble angrily in the background* Prof. Wright: He's a great mayor. Mr. Rhezo: I know... Fernando: I outlaw Bing! Citizens: *cheer in the background some more, more loudly than last time* Fernando: Because why not. THIRD LAW. When you sneeze, you get a free taco. They are yummy. Wright: Ya' hear that? Rhezo: I know, we could have tacos for dinner. Wright: QUICK, LET ME SNEEZE *tries to tickle self with feather* Rhezo: Hey man, just fake sneeze. Wright: Uh... achoo *gets 100 tacos* LIFE IS GOOD .*Prof Wright, in his house* Wright: HELP ME ORDER MORE PIZZA! WE MUST HAVE THIS HOUSE OVERFLOWED Rhezo: Here's a law for you, if you blink, you get a coupon for 10 free pizzas. Send THAT to Mayor Fernando. Wright: *at City Hall* I got a law! Each time we blink, we get a coupon for 10 free pizzas. Fernando: DEAL! Later... Wright: SPLOOGELHORSE, SPLOOGELHORSE, SPLOOGELHORSE? Rhezo: Why are you saying that? Wright: The new law. Rhezo: What? Wright: Every time you step your right foot, you say "Sploogelhorse." Rhezo: Screw that, I'm getting the jetpack. Later... Fernando: RULE 146: EACH TIME A DOOR IS OPENED, SNIFF YOURSELF AND DO A LITTLE JIG Wright: *sniff sniff* *sniff sniff* Rhezo: okay this is getting dumb. Wright: We need to save this for another time. When our minds are thinking. Like tacos. Rhezo: *sneezes, gets handed a taco* I'M SICK OF TACOS Wright: At least jetpacks aren't outlawed. But getting suck of tacos gets you sent to Jail. Rhezo: COME ON. Wright: Yeah... Rhezo: This has gone too far. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING. Wright: These rules might be getting a LITTLE out of hand... we must rig the lottery to get Google back. Rhezo: Yes, and talking to the head of google doesn't help... oh no, Jetpacks out of fuel. To the fuel store! SPLOOGELHORSE SPLOOGELHORSE SPLOOGELHORSE... Wright: We have fuel, but the only legal jetpacks are Nuclear Powered ones from Norway. TO NORWAY! After they got jetpacks from Norway... Wright: Now, we will RIG THE LOTTERY! Fernando, how do you not-rig the lottery? Fernando: by rigging it, but not doing the last step. Rhezo: Let's not do that last step! Wright: Yeah, removing steps make things much easier! At Scienceburg-LotteryLand... Wright: *sees a rig button, presses it* WOOHOO! NOW QUICK, LET'S TELL FERNANDO! Rhezo: WOOHOO! At the City Hall Wright: Fernando, you lost the lottery this time! Fernando: Wait, WHAT! But how? I thought I not-rigged it! Wright: We not-rigged it too. But without the last step. Fenando: CURSES! Foiled again! Rhezo: And that means you're not the head of Google anymore! Fernando: aw :( Ah well, I still own Scienceburg! Wright: Looks like we gotta move. How about Norway? LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT! Rhezo: nah. Wright: ...okay... Rhezo: Google's not letting Fernando pass any silly laws now, even if it's limited to Scienceburg. They learned their lesson. Wright: *phew* that's good. Let's just hope Fernando doesn't not-rig the lottery again. Rhezo: Don't worry, they've got someone on watch. Actually no they don't they just removed the rig button. Why did they have it anyways? Wright: dunno Rhezo: Ah well, Fernando needs to be considered as a master hacker to rig it again. And after the laws he passed, I don't think he can. But at least I have a huge pile of free pizza coupons now. Wright: YEAH! PIZZA PARTY! THE END! Category:The Complien Show Category:Episodes of The Complien Show